


What A Wicked Thing To Do (To Let Me Dream Of You)

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Mando Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin & Cara Dune Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, OTP Feels, Planet Sorgan (Star Wars), Reunions, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: Din is aimless and bored after losing Grogu, yet somehow he lets Cara talk him into going back to Sorgan. A Din/Omera Oneshot.Post S2 Finale.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Omera
Series: Mando Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071218
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	What A Wicked Thing To Do (To Let Me Dream Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> let din djarin have a happy ending goddamnit 🥺

"Look, you have to stop that," Cara says, glaring at a pacing, helmetless Din. "Pacing like that makes people uncomfortable. Just relax."

"I can't relax, Cara. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing with myself." Din replies.

"You can finally take some time off. General Skywalker is a good guy. After all, he was strong enough to kill Vader and Palpatine. I'm sure he'll take good care of the kid. In fact, come over here and eat with me."

"Grogu," Din murmurs. "His name is Grogu."

"Nice name," Cara remarks as she bites into her food."You can eat in the other room if you are still worried about eating near people, y'know. I don't mind."

Din looked at the table, shaking his head. "No, I...I want to eat with you. I need to get used to it; I want to get used to it."

Cara gives Din a small smile and pats the seat next to her. "I got these from a diner across the street. I think you’ll like it."

Din sits down next to Cara, muttering his thanks when Cara hands him a plate. “What is this food, anyway?”

Cara swallowed a bite of food, then shrugged. “I dunno, they just call it the “weekly special”. But to be honest, it just looks like a deluxe bantha burger to me.”

Din raises an eyebrow skeptically, appraising the meal silently. “I haven’t had a burger in...ever. I mostly just eat ration bars and rehydrated meals.”

“Yeah, I get that. You were a bounty hunter, not many options to stop somewhere and get one.”

“Yeah,” Din responds. Slowly, he takes a bite of food. “...I like this.”

Cara nods. “You’re welcome, Mando.”

“I don’t even know what to do with myself anymore. I don’t have bounty hunting or the kid anymore. I don’t even have the right to my armor anymore.” Din says with a sigh.

Cara pauses for a moment, deep in thought. “...Well...you could go to Sorgan.”

“...That’s a horrible idea. One of your worst, in fact.”

“Why’s that? Are you telling me you don’t want to see Omera?” Cara challenges.

Din blushes awkwardly. “...no, I never said that. The thought crossed my mind, but I’m...” Din trails off.

“...You're?” Cara prompts.

“...I don’t know. I mean, I...I just don’t feel like…” Din trails off.

“It's simple, Mando. Do you want to go to Sorgan?”

“I guess so.” Din graces Cara with a weak smile.

“You can borrow my ship,” Cara says.

“Right,” Din says, nodding. “...we need to get going.”

“We?” Cara says. “Now?”

Din pauses. "Well, ah...I guess I could go by myself."

"That's right, buddy. I'm not going anywhere." Cara winks.

"...Fine. Fine. Let me just...first I need to-"

Cara tuts. "None of that. You literally just said you have nothing to do. Quit stalling."

Din groans. "You're not very supportive."

"I'm trying to help here, M- Din," she pauses, remembering to use his actual name instead of just "Mando". "The more you stall, the more you're gonna find excuses to get out of it. My ship's all fuelled up, you literally can just hop in and leave. Not to mention, I have work to do, so it'll be good for the both of us if you're gone. No offense, I like having you around, but I've been shirking my Marshall duties for like, almost two weeks."

"I really hate how persistent you are." Din huffs.

"I know," Cara replies with a laugh.

* * *

Din is filled with anxiety as Sorgan grows closer. Why did he let Cara convince him into doing this, again?

This was a bad idea. He shouldn't bother Omera - her life was happy, peaceful, routine; it was nice.

It was everything that Din's life wasn't.

Plus, it felt wrong to come back to Sorgan without Grogu (maybe next time he came back, he'd be back with Grogu, or so he hopes. He supposed it depended if Grogu was allowed to visit with him, although he didn't see why he couldn't).

His musings are interrupted when an incessant beeping reminded Din that he needed to activate the landing procedures.

Inhaling shakily, he prepares to land.

* * *

Sorgan is just as peaceful as he remembers.

It's a bit humid, but not in an intolerable way; the weather's partly cloudy, and it smells like it had just rained. The ground, while slightly muddy, is soft and grassy. Birds chirp in the distance.

It's nice. While Din is certainly more familiar with Nevarro, there's something nice about the lack of dryness and smoke in the air that constantly plagued Nevarro due to volcanic activity.

He's nearly vibrating in a mix of excitement and anxiousness. What if Omera didn't like him without the helmet?

Before long, he makes it to a clearing near the village.

Well, it's now or never. He pulls the hood of his cloak up over his head.

There are only a few souls outside at the moment, most were inside eating their lunches or waiting for the last few raindrops to clear.

And then, he sees her. She notices him first and approaches him.

"Are you the one they sent over from the northern village to trade?" Omera asks, a pleasant smile on her face.

Stars, she's beautiful.

"I can go get the crops that your village requested. How many was it again?"

"...I-" Din trails off, struggling to find the words. "I'm not-"

Omera's eyes sparkle with recognition for just a few moments, before she shakes her head, laughing breathlessly. "Sorry. I just thought-"

"...that you knew me?" He lowers his hood.

To Din's surprise, she has a blaster at her side. "...Who are you?"

"I- I'm the Mandalorian. I was here before."

She relents, but she doesn't put down the blaster. "Where's your helmet?"

"...I broke my creed." He says, voice barely more than a whisper. “I can’t wear my helmet anymore.”

She softens. "I'm- I'm sorry, Mandalorian. I wasn't expecting you to come back...none of us were. We'd heard rumors that you were killed."

Din chuckles dryly. "No, I'm alive, last I checked."

"The baby? Is he okay?" She murmurs, stepping closer.

"He went back to the Jedi. But...I'll bring him to visit soon," he says in reply, squeezing her hand. Unthinkingly, he moves closer, closing the space between them.

"Omera...I-" he whispers. "I wanted to come back so many times but I-"

She interrupts him with a brief, but warm kiss. It's over in a couple of seconds, but to Din, it feels like a lifetime.

He wishes it was longer.

"Sorry," they both say at the same time.

Omera laughs, and he realizes what a beautiful laugh she has.

"Don't apologize," he replies.

"I'm really happy you're back, Mandalorian."

"It's Din. My name...my name is Din Djarin."

Omera cups his face, and he nearly shudders from the physical contact. "It's nice to have a face and a name to know you by...Din."

Din Djarin had many regrets in life; coming back to Sorgan was not one of them.


End file.
